


Art: Among the lilies

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Goldberry at her home.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Art: Among the lilies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleeperservice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeperservice/gifts).




End file.
